Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a package substrate and a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a package substrate with a band stop filter and a semiconductor package including the same.
In general, a semiconductor package includes a package substrate, and a semiconductor chip mounted on the package substrate. The semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the package substrate by a connection method, such as a wire bonding, a flip chip bonding, or the like, thereby receiving power, or transmitting and receiving electrical signals.
Recently, as the miniaturization, slimming, and high processing speed of a semiconductor package has been promoted, electro-magnetic interference (EMI) generated in a semiconductor package is becoming an important issue. The electro-magnetic interference means noise that an electromagnetic wave generated in one circuit, element, or the like is transferred to another circuit, element, or the like to cause a signal malfunction.
The conventional technologies for removing such the EMI in the semiconductor package include: a method of applying a shielding can which surrounds a semiconductor chip, as disclosed in U.S. 2011/0304015; and a method of forming a shielding structure of sealing a die through the use of a cap and a lead frame, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,951. In addition, as disclosed in Korea Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-0039448, there is a method of providing a conductive layer and coupling the conductive layer to a ground surface through the use of a wirebond spring.
These technologies are separately needed a structure for shielding an electromagnetic wave and a coupling unit for connecting the shielding structure with the semiconductor package. Thus, a process for manufacturing the semiconductor package is complicated and costs for manufacturing the semiconductor package increase. Therefore, research is being conducted to develop a technology capable of increasing a shielding efficiency at a relatively low cost.